Love Pride
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Ichigo descubre que Rukia es su hermana,¿Cómo afrontará eso, si se ha enamorado de ella? ¿Eligirá el amor o el orgullo? ¡Summary más detallado dentro! IchigoxRukia Romance, comedia, tragedia,y tal vez lemmon, si recibo muchos reviews -w- ¡Pasa y comenta!
1. Prólogo

Hi .3. ~

Bueno pues soy nueva en este mundo de Fanfics xDD En este caso, escribiré un FanFic Ichiruki *3*

Espero hacerlo bien, acepto quejas, sugerencias,** tomates**, tortas, tortazos...xDD

La traducción sería Love Pride (Un amor con orgullo) y distintas traducciones parecidas xD

Bueno, pues empiezo con la introducción, y pasamos al Prólogo~

**Introducción:** Ichigo Kurosaki, es un adolescente, proveniente de una familia económicamente hasta ahora estable; pero últimamente la fama de la clínica médica de su familia ha decrecido, y están en grave problema. Ichigo para ayudar, busca un trabajo, aunque el padre, le dice que no hace falta. Y a continuación, le cuenta la verdad sobre Masaki. Él no es hijo suyo, sino de Masaki y otro hombre, el cual lleva el apellido Kuchiki. Tras el duro golpe, Ichigo es mandado por los asuntos sociales a la mansión kuchiki, por un período de pruebas…o tal vez permanente. Allí conocerá a sus "hermanos" Byakuya, y Rukia. ¿Podrá convivir con ellos sin que nada **cambie**? ¿Los **choques** entre distinta clases sociales se expandirá y saldrá a la luz?

**Temática:** Romance, Comedia, Tragedia,(Tragicomedia xDD) y tal vez (¿?) lemmon.

**Nota: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Super Tite ^__^ Pero algún día lo serán Wajaja Xdd(O por lo menos Ichi ^///^)

Y una última cosa, la simbología -w-

Espero no liaros, aunque no sea complicada ^^U

"_" - Pensamientos internos.

_"Letra en cursiva empezada por comillas y acabada por éstas"_ - Flash Back

Y por último, cuando abra un asrisco (*) mirad abajo, son notas mías xDD

Sin más dilación...¡El fic! ^__^ ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**L**ove **P**ride

Prólogo

**Resulta francamente inaudito cerciorar esos sucesos que siempre te cuestionas a ti mismo. Esos sucesos que crees que "a ti no te ocurrirán".**

**Piensas que seguirá todo como lo recuerdas, y entonces…**

**Se derrumba.**

_"-¡Mamá, mamá, mira es un gato!_

_Una mujer alta de cabellera color caramelo se acuclilló sobre el pequeño posando una mano sobre su coronilla.  
Sonreía._

_-Sí, Ichigo…es muy bonito-sus ojos se dulcificaron, abrazándose entre ellos mismos._

_-Mamá, ¿nos lo podemos llevar a casa? – preguntó inocentemente el niño inflando la mejillas de un rubor eléctrico._

_La madre le dirigió una mirada al pequeño animal de pelaje dorado que la miraba, sumiso. Estaba sucio, su pelaje se había oscurecido. Poseía entre sus dedos finos cortes decorados con savia roja alrededor. Estaba abandonado._

_-Lo podríamos llevar a casa y dejarlo como nuevo-sonrió.- Aunque…-imitó el tono de alguien preocupado, el tono de alguien el cual hablaba con un niño pequeño.-a papá le podría empeorar el trabajo si tiene alguna enfermedad…-hizo como que vacilaba._

_-¡En el trastero nadie entra!- vociferó el pequeño con alegría.-Él estará bien allí.  
-Bien. Será nuestro secreto.-le acarició suavemente el pelo a Ichigo, sacando de éste una plácida sonrisa._

_-Nuestro…-susurró el pequeño."_  
**  
"Secreto."**  
**  
"En ese momento no sabía que la vida de una persona era tan frágil."**

_"El gato salió correteando junto con el pequeño, animadamente._

_No bastó más de unos pocos segundos, para que el animal, se impulsara a fuera de la acera._

_No bastaron más que pocos minutos, para que el pequeño de cabello anaranjado intentara salvarlo, intentando __**protegerlo**__._

_No bastó más que una secuencia de imagen, para que en aquella calle, el pequeño se hallara inmóvil, frente a su madre, tendida inerte en la calzada._

_-Ma…mamá…-susurró el niño, llamando a su madre, pálida en el suelo._

_Las manos del pequeño se teñían de un color sumamente vivo y latente en las arterias._

_El rostro, el cuerpo de la madre, era adornado por ese sutil tono acalorado._

_-Mamá…mamá…-cogía la mano ensangrentada de su madre- Estás fría…mamá…¡Mamá…! Yo…¡no tengo ni un poquito de frío…!-musitó tristemente, inocente de sus propias palabras, prisioneros de sus hechos.-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué tu en cambio estás fría…?!-las lágrimas de fueron desabotonando de sus ojos."_

**Muy frágil. En esos tiempos, no me preguntaba qué era morir. Por qué se moría la gente.**

_"-¡Mamá! ¡Despierta, mamá! ¡Mamá…!  
El gato salió huyendo de la trágica escena, mientras todos los testigos miraban inexorablemente al pequeño, acuclillado en el cuerpo de su madre."_

**"No fue uno de los casos "a mí no me ocurrirán".**

**Solo fue un secreto. Un secreto entre nosotros.**

**Que fue roto en el momento de nuestro juramento.**

_"-Miau ~… "_

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado de su asiento, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, y a la vez temblaba, al rememorar esos recuerdos pasados.

_"Ichigo se sentó en una silla, dispuesto a convencer a su padre.  
No dejaría que la clínica médica cayera._

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Hijo, hace mucho tiempo que no venías a charlar con papi! No será por temas de las mujeres, ¿verdad?-Isshin inclinó levemente la ceja derecha-¡Si ya sabía yo que tenías que dejar descendencia por todo el mundo! ¡La familia kurosaki, nunca desaparecerá!-se rió bastamente con un pie elevado a la mesa, absorto en sus conclusiones._

_-¡Serás imbécil! ¿Se puede saber de qué mierda hablas?¿¡Descendencia!?-se alteró Ichigo- ¡Sabes perfectamente para qué quiero hablar contigo!-su expresión se endureció, y la de Isshin también._

_-Es…-el padre bajó la mirada tristemente. Ichigo reaccionó ante su tez, culpándose de haber sido duro con él.-Ichigo…te entiendo…¿Tienes ya novia y descendencia de sobra, no es así, hijo mío?- su expresión cambió a melodramática.-¡Tan leal como el padre, siempre fiel a sus sentimientos, así se…!-un puñetazo en el estómago propinado por Ichigo calmó las ganas de hablar de Isshin._

_-Vete a la mierda, viejo verde.-obligó a sentarle y le habló firmemente- Se que estamos en problemas. Si trabajo, puedo ayudar, ¡viejo…!-Isshin se encontraba buscando algo en sus fosas nasales con su dedo meñique-¿Me…estas escuchando…?-le dijo con unas venas sobresalientes en la cabeza de Ichigo.  
Isshin se giró, mirándole._

_-¡Ah, seguías ahí!-dijo saludando con la palma de la mano amablemente._

_-¿¡A dónde quieres que me fuera!?-pegó un puñetazo en la mesa,y miró al padre, enfurecido._

_-Ichigo, no hace falta que trabajes.-bajó la mirada, posándola en una ramita que flotaba en su té- ¡Bueno, depende de qué "trabajos"!-rió atropelladamente Isshin._

_-Serás…-maldigo Ichigo._

_-No, espera, esta vez es verdad. Ichigo…necesito que me hagas de espía._

_-¿De…espía?-aún no reaccionaba._

_-Sí, así es. Hace unos pocos días…recibí una carta. En ella, certificaba tu fecha de nacimientos, tus…padres…tus datos. En ellos no aparecía mi nombre, pero el de Masaki sí.  
Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que oía._

_-¿Estás insinuando que…soy un hijo ilegítimo, si siquiera tuyo?  
Entre ellos se hizo el silencio._

_-Ichigo, tu madre no me mentiría. No sería Masaki. Es cierto que ella si tuvo una relación forzada con su familia con la de Kuchiki.-hizo una pequeña pausa- pero esos documentos…y sobretodo…esa carta._

_-¿Carta?-inquirió Ichigo._

_-Dentro del sobre había una carta de Masaki, pidiendo que vivieras con tu padre. Que fueras feliz. Es imposible saber si era Masaki, ya que estaba escrita al ordenador. Los servicios sociales…han declarado…que te tendrías que quedar en la casa de tu…padre por un período de pruebas…-miró a Ichigo-¡Aunque yo no me trago que Masaki…!_

_-Cállate-le cortó.-¿Cómo…se supone…que debo tomarme esto? No eres mi padre, oh, perfecto, menos mal, me quitas un peso de encima- gritó enfurecido, con sarcasmo.-Ya es la segunda vez que me deja con las ganas de mantenerla viva en mis recuerdos.-bufó._

_-Ichigo.-lo llamó Isshin.-Yo confío en Masaki. Como la mujer que amé. Como tu madre. Espero…que sepas confiar en ella. Si pudieses, quiero saber quien está detrás de todo esto.  
-¿Y si te equivocas?-preguntó Ichigo inocentemente.  
Isshin se quedó en blanco._

_Ichigo cruzó la mirada con Isshin y le habló:  
-¿Y si fuera verdad…que Masaki no te dijo que tu hijo no era tuyo?- entrecerró los ojos, como culpándose después de lo que había dicho._

_Isshin bajó al vista, y la subió con tristeza.  
-La amé…y la sigo amando…Confío en ella.-sonrió._

_-…-Ichigo estaba en un espacio, el cual era solo suyo. Le envolvía tratando de reconfortarle, como años atrás. Pero de nuevo…,no funcionaba._

_-¡Vamos anima esa cara, Ichi!-dijo Isshin recobrando su fuerza y sentido del humor-¡No conseguirás novia de lo contrario!_

_Ichigo no le hizo caso. Se dirigió a su cuarto abandonando el comedor.  
-Ichigo…-musitó Isshin."  
_

"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que el viaje de Karakura Town a Soul Society Town, ha finalizado. Desembarquen por la puerta número 32…"  
Ichigo recogió sus maletas de los estantes, y salió, en busca de la mansión Kuchiki, por un tiempo, su hogar.

-Nunca podré llamar a eso hogar-musitó Ichigo, resentido.

Los jardines que adornaban la mansión ocupaban ¾ de la mansión en total, estaban decorados al estilo japonés, y con un toque de sofisticación.  
La mansión daba honor a su nombre, era inmensa, ni quiera Ichigo sabía cual era la puerta de la caseta perro, a cual era la principal…  
Miró desde abajo, desde su altura la inmensidad de la casa.

-O tal vez…sí que pueda.-resopló-"Espero que mantengas nuestro secreto, mamá".-entró por las grandes puertas, esperando que no le aferraran en aquel lugar como su nueva familia, y olvidándose de todo sentimiento que nublaba su mente.

* * *

Acabé. -w-

Como dije, según vea los comentarios y demás, veré si añado lemmon .3.

_¿Me dejáis un bonito Review? *3*_


	2. Hermana pequeña, hermano mayor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, por desgracia ;_; (Aunque algún día lo harán (?)) De momento, dejo volar mi imaginación con estas locas historias~**

**

* * *

  
**

_¡Aaaaarg! *_* Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy felices ;_; Os dejo por fin, el primer capítulo -w-_

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. "Hermana pequeña, hermano mayor."**

"Estoy harto de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa...¿Por dónde mierda se entra a este sitio?"

Ichigo resoplaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mansión Kuchiki. Frente a él se encontraban dos grandes muros, blancos y con tejas azabaches superpuestas.

La "fortaleza" que rodeaba la mansión era inmensa, propiamente dicho... A través de ella solo se vislumbraba las copas de unos cuantos cerezos en flor.

Ichigo resopló, harto de esperar a que una entrada cayera del cielo.

-A la mierda.-soltó, y se aproximó al gran muro-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña-Por alguna razón Ichigo notaba que la frase estaba dicha al revés.

Se impulsó, y dio un gran salto, aterrizando en la coronilla de las tejas, bajo sus pies.

Bajó y lo primero que vislumbró fue un estanque lleno de nenúfares y lirios de agua, cuyas orillas estaban empezadas y terminadas por un pequeño puente de piedra levemente inclinado.

Giró la cabeza, y vio una gran mansión...con miles de puertas principales.

-A saber por dónde se entrará...-bajó la cabeza, llevaba a penas quince minutos en aquella casa y ya la empezaba a aborrecer. Caminó hacia delante cuando un grito ahogado resonó en sus oídos.

-¡No! ¡Aaaah!-se escuchó gritar, acompañado de un chapoteo de agua, como si algo o _alguien_ hubiera caído en ella.

Ichigo corrió hacia el estanque que anteriormente había visto, y notó una figura sobresaliente en la superficie.

Se acercó, y observó a aquella persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Era una chica, seguramente de su edad...tenía los cabellos negros como el carbón, mojados, caían esparriados por sus pequeños hombros. Su piel era infinitamente blanca, que parecía que poseyera vida propia. Llevaba puesto un liviano kimono blanco con flores de cerezo estampadas en él. Por efecto del agua, el kimono se había pegado a su cuerpo, y se realzaban las partes más insospechadas en ella.

Ichigo se ruborizó levemente y le tendió una mano a la chica.

Como respuesta, la chica miró a Ichigo, tenía unos ojos de color marino con leves tonos violetas. Y bajo sus párpados, las gotas de agua reposaban como adormecidas en ellos.

La chica tomó la mano de Ichigo, y éste tiró de ella fuertemente, tanto, que logró hacer que la chica cayera encima de él.

El notar su cuerpo mojado frente a su cuerpo lo hizo sonrojarse, aunque esta vergüenza se disipó en cuanto oyó unos gritos similares a los de una verdulera...

-Pero...¿¡Qué estás haciendo desvergonzado!? ¡Eres un pervertido, sal de encima mía!-gritaba sonrojada la chica, **encima** de Ichigo

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?¡Eres tú quien está encima de mí! ¿El agua te taponó los ojos cuando te caíste?

La chica de repende dio un respingo.

-Caer...¡CAER! ¡NOO! ¡MI...MI...NOO!-gritó desesperada con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Que cojones...?-pudo decir Ichigo antes de que ésta lo agarrara de el cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastrara hasta una... ¿cascada?

Ichigo se quedó traspuesto. ¿Qué pintaba una cascada en ese lugar?

-Tenéis...una...cascada...-el alma de Ichigo se le podía ver salir por la boca, con la típica gota de sudor colgando en su cabeza.

-Sí...no es nada extraño...-pareció ver algo en el agua sumergido-¡Allí!-señaló a una especie de bola rosada que flotaba en la parte profunda de los pies de la cascada.-¡Tranquilo, Chappy, ahora iré a salvarte!- la chica llevaba aún las ropas mojadas cuando se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el agua.

Ichigo la agarró sujetándola por la cintura reteniéndola a su lado.

La chica se sonrojo tanto que parecía que el rubor se iba a escapar de sus mejillas.

Giró su cabeza como pudo haciéndole frente a Ichigo, casi rozando la punta de su nariz.

-¡Su-suéltame, pervertido! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus perversiones! ¡Chappy...Chappy se ahogará como no haga algo!-sollozó.

-¿Esa **cosa** está viva?- inquirió Ichigo. Lo que había en el agua parecía más bien un peluche que algo vivo...

-¡Cállate! ¡No llames "cosa" a mi Chappy...! ¡Voy...voy a ir a rescatarle...!-unas pequeñas lágrimas se posaron sobre sus ojos, al gesto, la mirada de Ichigo se enterneció y soltó a la chica, poniéndose delante de ella.

-Si dejo que te metas ahí pillarás un resfriado-se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la echó por encima.

-Pero...-reprochó, mirando a Ichigo.

-Tranquila, yo no soy de los que pillan un refriado tan fácilmente.

-Pero...-dijo la chica mirando la chaqueta.

-Tranquila, ya me la devolverás después...no importa si...

-¡Pero este trapo está viejo y zarrapastroso! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darme una cosa así!? ¿Acaso quieres que pille un virus?-le reprochó, tirando la chaqueta al suelo. *

-Serás desagradecida...-la familia de Ichigo no tenía mucho dinero, así que para él una chaqueta de ese calibre no era demasiado malo.

-Y tú un descerebrado-volteó la cabeza, y al momento reaccionó-¡CHAPPY!

Ichigo resopló y se acercó a ella, recogiendo la chaqueta, sacudiéndola y colocándosela de nuevo sobre la cabeza.

-La cosa esa no se va a morir por que espere un poquito. Trágate tu orgullo y quédatela. No te hará gracia cuando estés moqueando.

Rukia agarró la chaqueta, tapándose. Un rubor intenso coloreaba sus mejillas.

-¡Que conste que solo la acepto porque vas a rescatar a Chappy!- le advirtió, aún sonrojada.

-Que sí, que sí...-Ichigo resopló, y saltó a la parte más profunda del agua cuando se sacó los zapatos.

"Si que es honda"-pensó Ichigo al ver la profundidad del lago. Estancado en una roca, vio una especie de peluche rosa...

Lo cogió, y vio lo que era. Un conejo. Un conejo. U-N C-O-N-E-J-O

"¿¡UN CONEJO!?" - Ichigo abrió la boca del espanto que le causó aquella criatura...él detestaba los conejos. Se le metió agua en la boca y se apresuró en subir a la superficie.

Ya afuera, la chica miraba al agua preocupada. Su rostro cambió cuando unas burbujas ascendían a la superficie.

Ichigo salió a la superficie, al fin respirando. Se acercó a la orilla con el conejo en sus manos.

-¡Chappy!-gritó la chica con una sonrisa-¡Menos mal que estás bien!- dijo cogiendo al peluche que Ichigo había rescatado, empujando "accidentalmente" a este de nuevo al lago.

Ichigo se internó de nuevo en el agua y cuando salió miraba a la chica con rabia.

-Chappy...me alegro de que estemos otra vez juntas...-decía abrazando a su Chappy.

-¡Maldita!¡No debería de haberte ayudado!

La chica lo miraba, estaba furiosa con él, pero por alguna razón no le gritó, se había sonrojado al verle todo mojado, con la camiseta pegada al pecho marcando sus pectorales y su pelo anaranjado brillar con las gotas de agua...(**)

-Cállate, descerebrado. tu eres un pervertido acosador...y seguro que has venido a robarme a Chappy...-dijo aferrándose al peluche.

-¿¡Cómo pretendes que quiera robar a esa cosa!? ¡¿Y-y desde cuando soy un pervertido?!-esa palabra le recordaba a su padre...y por alguna extraña razón, náuseas.

-Entonces, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí? Todo esto pertenece a la familia Kuchiki.-dijo alzando la cabeza-por eso hay que echar a los ladrones husmeadores de por aquí.

-Así que todo esto es de esa calaña...-la chica lo miró con furia- Y tú...-dijo Ichigo mirando intensamente a la chica.

ichigo no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero la chica era realmente bajita. No dudaba en que tendría su edad, aunque no es que estuviera muy desarrolla que digamos…

-Tú...¿Eres la mascota de la familia?-dijo refiriéndose a su estatura.

-¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!?- le dijo con voz alta-¡Yo soy Rukia Ku...!

-Así que Rukia...¿Entonces la mascota lo es ella?-dijo señalando al conejo.

-¡MI CHAPPY no es una mascota!-refunfuño.

-Oh, perdona por sospechar eso de un conejo.-sonrió con burla.

Rukia infló los mofletes, y dirigió su mirada hacia lo que tenía agarrado entre sus brazos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el peluche tenía una pequeña raja...por donde sobre salía la gomaespuma.

-Cha..¡CHAPPY!-gritó mirando al conejo-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Chappy allí abajo!? ¿¡Acaso la has violado también a ella!? ¡Eres un depravado!

-¿¡Pero qué mierda dices!? ¡Esa cosa estaba estancada a una roca así que...-Ichigo se detuvo, mirando al conejo.

-¡No me vengas con escusas, descerebrado!-soltó Rukia- ¡No trates de distraerme...!

Ichigo se acercó a ella, a la vez que esta sonrojada se alejaba.

-Que... ¿Q-Qué estás...?-pudo decir, antes de que Ichigo cogiera una pequeña flor blanca del conejo.

-Enana, mira.-dijo enseñándole el nenúfar que se había quedado navegando junto al peluche.

Ichigo miró a Rukia y depositó el pequeño nenúfar blanco sobre su pelo, ya medio seco.

Ichigo sonrió, estaba realmente bonita.

-Estas más mona así que con ese estúpido peluche.-sonrió, acariciándole el pelo mientras alejaba sus dedos de su rostro.

Rukia se había sonrojado, el corazón le iba bastante rápido, la mirada de Ichigo puesta en ella la ponía nerviosa, pero ella, de alguna forma no se lo tomó como algo malo...

-Rukia.-la llamó de repente una voz grave.

-Hermano...nii-san...-dijo Rukia cortando la mirada a Ichigo.

Un hombre joven de alta estatura y de cabellos negros y mismas facciones como Rukia se acercó a ellos con una mirada de autoridad.

-Tú debes de ser...Ichigo...Kurosaki.-la última palabra la pronunció con rabia, con repugnancia.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Ichigo...Kurosaki...Byakuya, hermano... ¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Rukia, confundida.

-Él...es tu nuevo hermano mayor.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo se sorprendieron, con la mirada petrificada, se quedaron mirándose, el uno, al otro.

* * *

_¡Ya esta! __¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
_

_Pongo los asteriscos que hacen referencia al texto donde lo señale:_

_(*): Ya sé que a Rukia la cambié, sobre todo por su orgullo xDD pero es esencial para historia y además, no os arrepentiréis de ello x3 Tiene que ver el título , "Love Pride" con esto xD_

_(**) YEAH! Fanservice, fanservice *__* Lo siento, no me pude resistir xDD_

_Espero críticas, tomates, piedras gordas, etecé, etecé..._


	3. Locura entre los vapores del baño

_Primero de todo..._

**Disclaimer: Los personajillos estos que protagonizan esta loca historia, por desgracia, no son míos ;_; Aunque algún día, secuestraré a T.K. y le obligaré a que los haga mios HAHAHA C:**

_¡Wohohoi! Me hace mucha ilusión los reviews, en serio *_* Agradezco en especial a Shiro_Chappy, por seguirme por ahora con mi Fic 3 Gracias ;_; Y a los demás, por supuesto que también *_*. En este capítulo, se muestra "un poco" la razón por la que subí el fic a M... Bueno, con el título os lo digo todo xD Os dejo leer -w- _

_**Aclaración:** Tuve que cambiar el título del capítulo porque no cabía ;___; El título original, es el que veis abajo -w-  
_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Locura consumida por los vapores del baño."**

Tanto como Ichigo, como Rukia, se quedaron traspuestos tras oír las palabras de aquel hombre, que las pronunciaba tan tranquilo.

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos…?-Ichigo parpadeó varias veces, aún no se lo acababa de creer.  
La chica que hace poco con el contacto de su mano, lo había hecho sonrojar… ¿era su hermana?

-¡Tú…enana del demonio!-gritó girándose frente a Rukia-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras una Kuchiki!?-Ichigo más que furioso, estaba avergonzado. Si todo ese lío fuera verdad, ¿su hermana era la que le había llamado la atención?

-¡No me dejaste decírtelo, pedazo de besugo naranja!-escupía Rukia reprochándole lo mismo a Ichigo.

-¡Es imposible!-vociferó Ichigo-¡Una enana como tú no puede ser mi hermana…!-fue interrumpido por una patada de Rukia cerca del estómago.

-…-Byakuya parecía absorto a los juegos de aquellos dos-Venid conmigo.- dijo antes de girarse y continuar su camino hacia la gran mansión Kuchiki.

-¡Pe-pero hermano!-lo llamaba Rukia mientras se iba tras él agarrando de los pelos a Ichigo.

-¡Suelta bestia!-lloriqueaba éste detrás de ella.

La mansión era aún más impresionante por dentro que por fuera. Sus decoraciones japonesas adornabas el ambiente hasta hacerlo pacífico y deseado.  
Todo ese ambiente era interrumpido por los gritos de dos niños, o adolescentes inmaduros que recorrían aquellos pasillos.

-¿¡Por qué tienes que ir delante de mí, de una Kuchiki!?.

-¡Para ya de mostrar tanto aprecio a tu orgullo, enana! ¡Recuerda que yo soy tu hermano mayor, así que tengo el mismo derecho que tú!-no sabía por qué, pero Ichigo se lastimaba a sí mismo pronunciando eso de "hermano mayor". En el fondo, el no quería creerlo.

-Silencio.-arremetió Byakuya parándose frente a una gran puerta, más grande que la de la entrada.  
Ichigo y Rukia se miraron con odio, pero le siguieron hacia la gran sala.  
En ella, había un gran salón, acomodado por muebles japoneses.

-Padre, aquí está.-anunció Byakuya dirigiéndole una mirada a Ichigo invitándolo a que se acercara a aquella persona.

-Eres tú…Kurosaki Ichigo…-murmuraba una voz que provenía del interior de aquella habitación.-Te pareces tanto a Masaki…-el desconocido entrecerró los ojos.

-Quién eres, y qué quieres trayéndome aquí.- dijo con firmeza Ichigo.

-Soy Kioku. Kuchiki Kioku. El gran cabeza de esta familia.

Un gran hombre de alta estatura, y ojos acaramelas de pelo oscuro, dio un paso al frente.  
Imponía autoridad, incluso más que la del hermano de Rukia.  
Ichigo esperaba aún a la respuesta a la segunda pregunta.

-Tú eres mi hijo, como ya sabrás.

-No me trago eso. Mi apellido es Kurosaki, no Kuchiki.- Ichigo no estaba del todo seguro, pero una parte de su alma apuntaba a que el en el fondo sabía que sí lo era.

-No seas iluso. Has vivido rodeado de una mentira, rodeado de esa familia, que no es la tuya.-sonrió, como feliz de lo que acababa de decir- Esta es tu nueva familia, hijo mío.

-No me llames así. -Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-No te dirijas así a alguien de tan alto prestigio, Kurosaki.-firmó Byakuya.  
Ichigo bajó el rostro, dispuesto a salir.

-¡Pe-pero padre aún no ha terminado cont…!-reclamaba Rukia al verlo salir.

-Déjalo, Rukia. Solo estará aquí el tiempo de pruebas. El suficiente tiempo para que se dé cuenta que es un Kuchiki, y nos acepte.- Ichigo apretó los dientes, estaba enfurecido, no quería que lo que él decía se convirtiera en realidad.

-¡Pero padre…! ¿Y nosotros? ¡No nos habías dicho…!

-Rukia.-la interrumpió Byakuya.

-Her-hermano…-Rukia parpadeaba, estaba furiosa con ella misma. Aunque fuera de la familia, siempre la excluían de todos los asuntos que involucraban a los Kuchiki.

-Rukia, te encargarás de enseñarle la mansión…y su habitación, para que se vaya acostumbrando a su nuevo…hogar.-terminó por decir Kioku, mientras Ichigo salía furioso de la sala.

-¡Ca-cabeza naranja, espera!-lo llamó Rukia.

En las sombras, Kioku sonreía.  
_"Es imposible…Mi madre…"_  
Ichigo corría a paso ligero, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo sabía que odiaba ese lugar.  
_"No…ella…¡Ella sería incapaz de desvelar nuestro secreto!"_  
-¡Besugo naranja, te dije que te esperaras! ¿¡Es que no tienes oídos?-una voz atropellada lo llamaba atrás suya.

-¿Eh?-la verdad, el no la estaba escuchando hasta ahora. Se giró, para toparse con una Rukia, que lo perseguía, muy a prisa.

-¡Aaah!-Rukia no pudo reaccionar. Ichigo había parado demasiado en seco y ella había chocado con él. O eso creía.  
Ichigo había reaccionado a tiempo para coger a Rukia en sus brazos para que no cayera sobre él, ni sobre el suelo.  
Rukia mantenía los ojos bien cerrados, creía que había caído sobre Ichigo, aunque se equivocaba.  
Ichigo la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos, su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de Ichigo, ésta se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Ichigo fue subiéndola hasta tenerla a su misma altura, entonces fue cuando ésta abrió los ojos, parpadeando, y sonrojada al tener el rostro de Ichigo tan cerca observándolo.  
-¿Qu-qué estás mirando?-dijo Rukia alejándose quedándose acorralada entre Ichigo y la pared.  
Ichigo la miró intensamente, mientras se acercaba, y la hacía sonrojar.

-¡La cara de pato que tienes!-Ichigo no pensaba eso…dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡¿Qué hacías corriendo a esa velocidad gritando mi nombre como una posesa?!  
Rukia parpadeó, "¿Cómo puedo pensar así de este cabeza de zanahoria? ¡Es incapaz de pensar en lo que conllevan sus actos!"

-¡Te habías ido corriendo, sin saber ni dónde queda tu habitación! ¿¡Acaso querías averiguar por tu propia cuenta, dónde estaba cada cosa?!  
Ichigo se sorprendió, la enana quería ayudarle…

-¿Por eso me buscabas?-Ichigo suavizó el rostro, mirándola con ternura.  
Rukia se sonrojo, ahora lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

-¡Es mi deber como Kuchiki!-la sonrisa se le borró a Ichigo del rostro. "¿Tanto orgullo tenía ella hacia su familia…"?-Además, somos hermanos, es normal.-Esa fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso, para Ichigo.

-Vamos, enana, date prisa en enseñarme la mansión, el cielo, la caseta del perro, o lo que te dé la gana, ¡Pero rápido!

-¿Pero qué mosca te picó a ti? ¡Eres un descerebrado!-Rukia bufó. ¿Por qué se había enfadado así?-Será mejor que me sigas el ritmo.

Rukia recorría con rapidez todas las salas, explicándole a Ichigo dónde se situaba el comedor, la biblioteca, las habitaciones.  
Habían terminado de ver muchas salas, cuando a Ichigo le llamó la atención una parte del pasillo en el que se encontraban.  
En una puerta, se hallaba escrito…"1980-2000".  
-¿Qué es esta sala?-preguntó a Rukia, quien en ese momento estaba mirando los peces del estanque- La sala dónde pone esas dos fechas.

-Ah, esa sala. La verdad…yo tampoco sé mucho…Mi hermano me dijo que ahí se hallaban absolutamente todos los documentos, hechos, que ocurrieron en esa época involucrada con la familia Kuchiki. Son como los archivos de la familia.

Nunca he entrado ahí…lo prohíben a todo el mundo, excepto a Padre…  
Ichigo reaccionó a la segunda fecha.  
_"2000…fue el año en el que murió mamá…"_  
Ichigo puso la vista en blanco, nada más pensar en la idea que se le acababa de cruzar por la mente.  
"No…es imposible que en esa habitación…haya información sobre lo del accidente…sobre…"  
¡mamá!-gritó una voz de niño, el mismo que lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su madre.

-¿Ichigo?-la voz de Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo cogió a Rukia por los hombros, mirándola seriamente.

-¡Necesito entrar ahí!-la miró, con necesidad

-¡Descerebrado!¡No puedes, nadie puede! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está la llave que abre esa puerta!  
Todas las ilusiones de Ichigo se desvanecieron. Se esfumaron. Posó su cabeza en Rukia, mientras trataba de controlarse, de no dejarse vencer por aquella convicción de querer saber sobre la muerte de su madre.

_"Entraré_"-dijo Ichigo en su interior- _"Sea como sea, entraré"_  
Ichigo ya se conocía la mansión, más o menos. Aquella mansión era como 30 casas como la suya, y encontrar el baño era una tarea algo incómoda.

-¿Dónde cojones estará el baño?-bufó, con sus cosas para tomar el baño entre sus manos, desesperado por encontrarlo.  
_"Todo esto es por tu culpa, maldita enana." "¡Cualquiera hubiera enseñado este laberinto mejor que tú!"_  
Rukia cogió su bolsa de aseo y se dispuso a ir al baño para descansar y reconfortar su cuerpo.  
-¡Bien! ¡Lo encontré!-se entusiasmó Ichigo llenándose de ego al ver que al fin había encontrado el dichoso baño.

Entró en él, y se desvistió rápidamente, envolviendo su cintura en una toalla.  
Aquellos baños eran distintos, a todos los demás. La mansión se dividía en 4 alas.  
Y en cada una de ellas había un enorme baño, por donde se entraba por dos puertas diferentes. El baño era una especie de aguas termales, pero más pequeñas, cuyas estaban puestas en la zona exterior, aunque bien rodeadas, de forma que nadie podía salir y entrar a no ser que fuera por las puertas.  
Ichigo se encontraba en el baño del ala este, el que quedaba junto a las habitaciones.  
Ichigo cerró el cerrojo de la puerta que tenía cerca del baño, él no sabía si debía cerrar o abrir, no sabía si los baños de las mujeres estaban separados de los de los hombres, solo sabía que necesitaba un baño y que no le importaba lo que tuviera que incumplir para ello.

(A partir de aquí es aconsejable escuchar esta canción xD  
.com/watch?v=ldUl991UntY)

Rukia caminó hasta la puerta del baño del ala este, el de las chicas. Pero para su sorpresa, el cerrojo estaba echado. Se escuchó un "click" extraño tras la puerta.

_"¿Qué demonios…? ¿Hay alguna chica bañándose?" "Es imposible…este baño es solo para la familia y…"_-decidió no pensar mucho en ello, estaba cansada.  
Se dirigió hacia la segunda puerta, en la otra punta, caminando rápidamente.

Ichigo se introdujo en las termas, dejándose llevar por el vapor de éstas.

Rukia, ya enfrente de la segunda puerta, entró, esa estaba bien… bueno, no del todo bien, ya que le costó abrir del todo la puerta.

-¡Menudo mantenimiento!-dijo con furia cerrando fuertemente la puerta del baño.

Rukia se desvistió, y se envolvió con una toalla rosada con un Chappy en la parte de la espalda dibujado.  
Fue hacia las termas, donde los vapores la envolvían suavemente.  
Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se introdujo dentro de ellas.

Ichigo rebosaba de tranquilidad. Ya había empezado a tener algo de calor, producido por el vapor.  
Se dispuso a salir, cuando divisó, una pequeña figura entre los vapores.

_"¿Qué es eso?"_-se preguntó Ichigo mientras parpadeaba, intentando ver más allá de lo que le permitían ver los vapores.  
_"Un momento… ¡No será…! ¡Un monstruo emergente del agua!"_-Ichigo se sobresaltó ante la idea. _"Esa cosa era demasiado pequeña para ser un monstruo…" ¿Y si es un gato muerto?"_-Ichigo tragó saliva. Lo tendría que descubrir por sí mismo.

Se acercó lentamente a la figura que reposaba tranquilamente…para atraparla por completo.

-¡Te cacé!-gritó Ichigo cuando abrazó a la figura, haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

Ichigo notó de repente un suave tacto, sus manos de habían deslizado hacia abajo, y ahora se situaban sobre una especie de superfecia, poco curva, pero suave al tacto.  
Ichigo dudaba… ¿"Qué era aquello"?

De repente, la figura se giró, para mostrar el rostro de una Rukia que echaba humo por las orejas.  
Ichigo abrió la boca de la impresión, y sacó la cabeza del agua para respirar.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí!?-fue lo primero que gritó, a la Rukia que la miraba entre sonrojada ye histérica a la vez.

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago yo aquí!? ¡Este es el baño de las chicas, pedazo de zanahoria sin cerebro!-Rukia gritaba con todas sus fuerzas…

-¿De…las chicas?-Ichigo se había parado a pensar en ello. Aunque no le importaba mucho. Ni por asomo creía que iba a encontrarse a Rukia…

Alzó de repente su mano, y vio que el tacto suave que antes disfrutaba ya no estaba. Hizo un gesto con las manos, como recordando el tamaño de aquello y miró a Rukia.

-¿¡Serás desvergonzado!? ¡Encima vas y me tocas los pechos!- Rukia estaba de arriba abajo roja de la vergüenza, y declaró eso alejándose de Ichigo y subiéndose aún más la toalla.

-¿Tus…Tus pechos?-Ichigo parpadeó, como confuso-¿Esos mini…?

No acabó de decir su frase, Rukia había arremetido un puñetazo en la cara de Ichigo.

-Sal…ahora mismo de aquí.-decía furiosa Rukia.

-¡Claro que me saldré! ¡Ni en mis mejores fantasías desearía estar contigo aquí!-Ichigo salió sin percatarse que iba solo destapado de arriba.

Rukia se ruborizó, al verle parcialmente desnudo…Sus mejillas se tiñeron se un color rosados, que no era producido por los vapores.

-¡Mi…mierda!- gritó Ichigo, girándose en pos de Rukia-¡No…no abre!

-¿¡Qué!?-Rukia parpadeó. _"Debe de ser por el portazo que pegué antes…"_-¡Prueba con la otra, hay otra en el sentido contrario!

Rukia salió de las termas, se colocó un albornoz grueso, y corrió situándose donde estaba Ichigo.  
Ichigo corrió hacia la puerta, e intentó abrirla, pero tenía el cerrojo echado.

-¿¡Cómo diablos se ha echado el cerrojo por dentro!?-Rukia lo miraba perpleja.

-Ichigo… ¿Echaste el cerrojo antes?-preguntó, con miedo a la respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió, intentando echar la puerta abajo.

Rukia lo comprendió todo. _"Fue cuando eché yo el cerrojo…al mismo tiempo…"_

-Mierda. Creo que estamos encerrados.-suspiró Ichigo, sentándose en el borde de las aguas termales.

-¿¡Encerrados!?-se alarmó Rukia.-¡E-eso es imposible…!

Rukia se ruborizaba cada vez más. La sola idea de estar a solas con Ichigo en un baño y los dos semi-desnudos traían ideas a su cabeza que le ponían los vellos de punta, y hacían su corazón correr.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ichigo cuando notó que Rukia estaba sonrojada-¿Los vapores…son fuertes?

"Qué inocente es"-pensó Rukia en su fuero interno.

-¡Cla-claro que no!-Rukia hizo lo posible por no mirar, dirigió su vista a cualquier parte menos a él. No quería que él supiera lo que estaba provocando en ella.

-Estás… ¿sonrojada?-acertó Ichigo mirando sus mejillas coloreadas-¡Serás pervertida!-Ichigo rió, acercándose a ella.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Perdona pero yo no he sido quien ha entrado a un baño ajeno!-soltó, cabreada, y entonces Ichigo pudo ver su rubor más fácilmente.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa ante ese gesto.

-¿P-por qué te ríes?-susurró Rukia alejándose de Ichigo.

-¿Estás nerviosa…de estar aquí…conmigo?-esa última conjunción de palabras la pronunció con una sonrisa, como intentando provocarla.

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el corazón, le latía rápidamente, tanto que parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

-¡Cla-cla…claro que no!-tartamudeó, pegándose a la pared que tenía detrás suya.  
-Veámoslo. -Ichigo se acercó, y la acorraló en las paredes sudorosas del baño.  
Puso sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras que con sus manos, atraía a Rukia a su cuerpo.  
El rubor se desbordaba de sus mejillas, aunque por alguna razón, no hizo nada para detenerlo.  
Ichigo atrajo de un tirón a Rukia hacia sí, y esta soltó un suspiro que lo hizo estremecer.  
Con una mano sujetaba su mano, poniendo ambas sobre el suelo de mármol, mientras que con la contra, acariciaba su espalda produciendo que soltara leves gemidos.  
Con sus labios acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja, jugando con ella.

Por parte de Rukia, una mano reposaba en los pectorales de Ichigo, mientras que la otra era apresurada por otra de Ichigo.

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban como si fuera uno solo.  
Cada vez hacía más calor, en ese sitio cerrado, lleno de vapor.  
Ichigo continuó, descendiendo sus labios hasta el hueco de su cuello.  
Inhaló en él, en aroma que desprendía Rukia.  
Con la mano que hasta hace un momento, se hallaba explorando su espalda, ahora buscaba desesperadamente liberarla de ese albornoz grueso que impedía extenderse en sus caricias.  
Apartando su mano de la muñeca de Rukia, liberó esta, para poder sacarle el albornoz a Rukia, deslizándolo tras ella.  
Rukia estaba siendo consciente que tras el albornoz, solo se hallaba la fina toalla mojada, de haber entrado a las termas.  
Ichigo mordió suavemente el cuello de Rukia, mientras seguidamente lo besaba, descendiendo, desde su esternón hasta su pecho, medio descubierto.

-I-Ichigo…-suspiraba Rukia.-De-detente.-sus palabras no parecían están de acuerdo con sus acciones, ya que sus sentidos se hallaban paralizados, era incapaz de moverse, solo de sentir…como Ichigo iba descubriendo su cuerpo, palmo a palmo, con cada caricia que la hacía sentir única y placentera.

-¿Acaso tú…-pronunció Ichigo en la curva de sus senos- no tienes calor?-Alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos a Rukia, quien soltaba gemidos exhalados.

-De-deja de hacer el tonto, Kurosaki…-musitó, mientras en su frente se notaban las gotas de sudor.  
Ichigo rió, y frágilmente terminó.

-No me llames así.-Y volvió a la carga, formando murmullos en su cuello.  
El albornoz se deslizó débilmente tras la espalda de Rukia, dejándola en el mismo estado de Ichigo, en la mísera toalla.

Ichigo la abrazó, de repente, acunándola entre sus brazos. Sus brazos temblaban al sostener el cuerpo tan pequeño de ella, y eso le oprimía el corazon.

_"Maldición…" ¿Qué estoy haciendo…?"_-vacilaba el propio Ichigo, inconsciente de sus actos-_"No, peor, es solo una enana…no…lo peor… ¡Es mi hermana!"_

La idea de nuevo cruzar su cabeza, cabreó a Ichigo, pero, en vez de parar, lo que hizo fue avanzar sus movimientos.  
Cogió a Rukia y la tumbó en el suelo, posándose encima de ella, mientras subía sus labios, aproximándose a los de ella.  
Las caricias, los gemidos…Ichigo se moría por probar el sabor de sus labios…  
Justo entonces Ichigo abrió los ojos, y pudo vislumbrar unos dibujos en el que se encontraba dibujado un pequeño animal blanco y espumoso. Lo reconoció.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?-Ichigo se alejó de Rukia, más bien del Chappy que había visto dibujado en la toalla.-¿¡Qué…esa cosa de nuevo!?-dijo señalando el dibujo del tierno conejito.

-¡No lo llames "eso" a mi Chappy cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Desvergonzado!-dijo alejándose de él.

-¿Con que pervertido, eh? Pues si hubiera dependido de ti, no quiero saber a dónde iríamos a parar…-rió Ichigo volteando la vista.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo voluntad?-Rukia estaba furiosa de la rabia.

-Exacto.-Ichigo le sacó la lengua.

-Kurosaki…-Justo en ese momento, un ruido les interrumpió.

-¿Señorita? Lo siento…la puerta llevaba un tiempo rota…ahora mismo le abro.-musitó una voz al otro lado.

-¡Va a entrar! ¡Corre, pervertido, escóndete!-dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y luego por dónde se supone que salgo?-reprochó.

-¡Ella después de abrirme se irá! ¡Salte cuando se haya ido!-dijo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Rukia, espera…!

Cuando la sirvienta logró abrir la puerta desde el exterior, Rukia salió disparada hacia el pasillo, en albornoz.

¿Por qué se había comportado así Ichigo…? ¿Iba en serio, o solo la había probado…?  
Había sido sin duda su peor baño.

* * *

_¿Y bien? xD No sé por qué, pero me pareció que a Ichigo le puse la faceta de viejo pervertido xDD En fin, vosotros opinad y ya luego me pensaré si incluir lemon...-Rie macabramente-_

* * *

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*_


	4. Erase una vez

_¡OMG! De verdad, no sabéis cuan feliz me hace vuestros comentarios... Me alegro muchísimo que me comentéis *.* Lo siento por tardar, pero ya empecé la escuela, y la escuela...es...la escuela xDDD (?) Pero bien, ¡Aquí tenéis~! ;D_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece ;_;, pero esta loca historia, sí xD

* * *

Capítulo 3

_Erase una vez…_

Rukia no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Cuando su despertador sonó, a altas horas de la mañana, estuvo a punto de tirarlo por la ventana.  
Tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban desde el lagrimal hasta las mejillas.

Bajó al salón principal a desayunar, cuando ya había alguien de cabeza naranja sentado en la gran mesa de té.

Ichigo se volteó nada más ver a Rukia, y con la boca llena de comida, la saludó.

-¡Eh! ¡Herfanita!-¿Cofmo dormifste?-dijo levantando la mano con los palillos en las manos.

-Horrible…-dijo Rukia con cara de póker.

-¿En serio? Yo dormí genial…como nunca-rió mirando simuladamente a Rukia.

Rukia lo ignoró, y se sentó a comer, lo más lejos posible de él.

Estaban solos, aunque ella prefería ignorar a esa zanahoria pervertida.

El desayuno transcurría tranquilo…bueno, para Rukia no tanto.

Ichigo no había comido desde que había llegado Rukia, se había pasado todo el rato mirándola, ensimismado.  
Rukia se sonrojo, y no pudo evitarlo más.

-¿¡Por qué diablos me miras!? ¿¡Tengo monos en la cara!?-estaba ruborizada.  
Ichigo no dijo nada, y sin avisar de acercó a Rukia.

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Rukia, alejándose.

Ichigo la miraba firmemente, cuando de repente, cogió sus manos, impidiendo que se moviera, y la tumbó.  
A continuación se sentó encima de su cintura y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo, pervertido!? ¡Su-suéltame!-chillaba Rukia avergonzada.

Rukia sentía vergüenza, Ichigo estaba sobre ella, y podía notar su miembro en su estómago, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Ichigo agarró sus manos y la arrestó una a cada lado, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

Se inclinó hacia ella, lamiendo su cuello son sensualidad.

Rukia notó de repente una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¡Pa-para…! ¡Detente! ¡Pueden vernos…!-suspiraba Rukia con las caricias de Ichigo.

Ichigo soltó una de sus manos, para bajar suavemente la camiseta de Rukia.

A Rukia le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido, miró a Ichigo, y este no poseía una mirada de lujuria y pasión…sino de dulzura.

De repente, puso algo alrededor del cuello de Rukia, alguna especie de prenda, y a continuación, acercó los labios a su mejilla y la besó con suavidad.

Se levantó, dejando a Rukia totalmente sorprendida.  
Ichigo se dispuso a comer, con una sonrisa.

Rukia tardó en levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¿Una bufanda? ¡En verano!-se impresionó y miró con duda a Ichigo.

-Puedes quitártela si quieres. Pero dudo que pudieras explicar claramente ese…-la miró intensamente, y bajó su mirada hacia su cuello-…chupetón que tienes en el cuello.

Rukia se sobresaltó, y dirigió los dedos a su cuello. Notó que por una zona le dolía un poco. Bajó la vista y logró vislumbrar una pequeña marca rosada, prueba de los ardientes besos de Ichigo.

Rápidamente, se envolvió en la bufanda. ¡No podía dejar que nadie lo viera!

-¡Jajaja!-rió Ichigo acercándose de nuevo a ella, y acarició suavemente su cabeza, decidiéndose de ella.  
Se dispuso a salir cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-gritó Rukia agarrándolo de la camiseta.

Ichigo se paró dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te haga otro cómo ese?-dijo divertido.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es eso!-dijo sonrojada-¿Por qué…?-deseaba preguntárselo más que nada. Ningún chico había sido tan descarado como para tocarla, y acercarse tanto a ella. Ninguno…alguien de la familia Kuchiki tenía que guardar las formas…Pero lo de ayer con Ichigo fue una especie de liberación para ella, de explosión en sus arterias que habían despertado su corazoncito- lo-lo de ayer…-quería, tenía que averiguar qué pensaba Ichigo sobre lo que pasó entre ellos…¿Acaso le importaba? O es que…-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-soltó, cerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué…qué fue para ti?

Rukia no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Ella…sintiendo ese sentimiento tan fuerte en el pecho?

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, y después, aventuró con una sonrisa:

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, enana! Ayer estaba decaído…pero tú me animaste…-rió, pero se puso serio cuando pensó en una vaga idea-¿No me digas que para ti…significó algo, enana?

¿Significó "algo"…?

Rukia tenía la cabeza gacha, ahora sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si se estuviera ahogando. Tenía que gritar, para parar esa eufórica.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!! ¡¡DESCEREBRADO!! ¡¡INSENSIBLE!! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡TE ODIO KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!-gritaba una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos dándole puñetazos en el pecho a Ichigo, que eran cosquillas para él.

Ichigo no entendía, pero agarró ambas manos, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.  
Pudo ver que tenía abundantes lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, y sin saber por qué, algo le apretó el corazón.

-Rukia…-susurró.

-¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL!-y se deshizo de las manos que aprisionaban sus puños, saliendo allí enfurruñada.

"Pero…¿por qué se ha puesto así?" – se preguntaba Ichigo.

"¿Acaso…?"-Ichigo se perdió en sus pensamientos, y salió a buscar a Rukia.

Rukia aventuraba sus pasos, enfadada.

"¿¡Quien se ha creído que es!? ¡Soy una Kuchiki! ¡Rukia Kuchiki! ¡Para empezar, no debería dejar ni que me mirase! ¡Y después de…de…-se sonrojó con tan solo pensarlo- "aquello"…que diga que no significó nada para él!"

"¿Pero…que quería que dijera? ¿Por qué me pongo así…? Si para mí tampoco…"

Rukia no pudo pronunciarlo ni en sus pensamientos.

Alzó un dedo y lo dirigió hacia su cuello, pasando por la marca de Ichigo.  
Suspiró cuando pasó por ella.

Se ruborizó de repente, y su ritmo cardíaco empezó a ser irregular.

"¿Qué me pasa…?"

De repente, una imagen pasó por su cabeza.

Una escena.

_"-¡Pero qué estás diciendo, enana! Ayer estaba decaído…pero tú me animaste… ¿No me digas que para ti…significó algo, enana?"_

_"No me digas que para ti…significó algo, enana"_

_"No me digas que para ti…significó algo, enana"_

_"No me digas que para ti…significó algo, enana"_

_"…significó algo."_

_"…significó algo."_

_"…significó algo."_

_"…algo…"_

La tez de Rukia se enfureció, y siguió caminando, furiosa.

"Es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado, es un descerebrado…"

Ichigo caminaba por los jardines buscando a Rukia.

"¿Por qué se habrá enfadado?"

"¿Es por lo que dije?

Ichigo no estaba tampoco muy seguro de sus palabras. Aunque ya había estado con otras chicas, ella tenía algo que le inquietaba.

"¿Para ella…significó algo…lo…lo de…ayer?"

Sin querer, se ruborizó levemente, y sintió un sentimiento sobrecogedor.

"-¿¡Qué…qué me pasa!?" "¿En qué diablos estoy pensando…?"

"Es… ¡es mi hermana!"

Ante ese sentimiento de impotencia, una idea pasó por su cabeza.  
Su padre, Isshin, le había dicho que era imposible que fuera hijo de otro…y él creía sus palabras… tenía que comprobar…y corroborar que Rukia y él no eran hermanos.  
Pero dejando aparte los sentimientos fraternales…

"¿…hay alguno más de otro tipo…?"

Ichigo se sacudió la cabeza, ruborizándose confuso.

De repente oyó un ruido que provenía de la puerta principal

-Perdone…¿dónde puedo encontrar a Rukia Kuchiki?-preguntaba un chico pelirrojo de pelo largo y extravagante a una sirvienta.

-Oh, pues hace poco pasó por aquí pero ahora…-se lamentó la sirvienta al no poder ayudarle.

-No se preocupe, buscaré por aquí cerca-dijo el pelirrojo y se aventuró hacia dónde quedaba Ichigo para buscar a Rukia.

"¿Quién es este? ¿Y por qué busca a Rukia?"

Por alguna razón, Ichigo se enfureció, y le frenó los pies, mirándolo firmemente.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Rukia? ¡Habla!-gruñó Ichigo agarrándole de la camiseta.  
El chico lo miró de igual manera, y lo ignoró.

-Eso no te importa. ¿Quién eres tú, mejor dicho?-dijo mirándolo.

-A ti tampoco te importa.-bufó segando la cabeza para no verle.  
A lo lejos, divisó una figura pequeña, frágil que reconocía.

-¡Rukia!-gritó el chico pelirrojo corriendo hacia ella.

Rukia caminaba aún enfurecida cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Rukia!-su amigo pelirrojo corrió, en busca de ella.

-¡Renji! ¿Qué haces…aquí? ¿No te habías mudado?-preguntó inocentemente Rukia, sin haber visto aún a Ichigo, que estaba detrás de Renji.

-Al final no…me daba pena marcharme…y al final me dejaron quedarme…

-¿Solo tú en casa?-se impresionó Rukia.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, pero no sé si tu hermano te habrá informado de que…  
Una voz los interrumpió, rompiendo ese aire amistoso.

-¡Quedarse solo en una casa lo hace hasta un niño!-se burló Ichigo detrás de Renji.  
El semblante de Rukia cambió de repente, a furiosa.

Pero notó algo en él…

"¿Acaso está…celoso?"

-No me ha dejado terminar…Rukia…-dijo Renji ignorando a Ichigo-me quedaré en la mansión Kuchiki, por un tiempo, hasta que las reformas de mi casa terminen…Tu hermano se ofreció a alojarme, es muy amable de su parte-Renji se sonrojó, contento de haberlo soltado.  
Ichigo ardía en celos, y Rukia estaba sorprendida.

-¡Eso es…-no sabía muy bien qué contestar, pero lo supo en cuanto miró el semblante de Ichigo, mirar con rabia a Renji-…genial, Renji!-dijo echándose a sus brazos.  
A Renji y a Ichigo eso le pillaron desprevenidos.

Renji se sonrojó intensamente, mientras temblando correspondía a su abrazo.  
Ichigo por su parte echaba humo, y sin soportarlo, los separó, mirando a Renji.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?- gruñó Ichigo.

Rukia sonreía en sus adentros. Si estaba celoso, quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

-Es un gran amigo mío…-dijo apartándolo acercándose a Renji.-Aparte de ser un buen confidente de mi hermano y de la familia.-dijo mirando a Ichigo, pegándose más a Renji-Tranquilízate, hermanito.  
Renji se sorprendió, y sonrió en sus adentros.

-¿Hermano?-una parte de él se alegraba-Ah, tu hermano mencionó algo de eso…-dijo sonriendo.  
Ichigo no cabía en su rabia. ¿Quién era para sonreírle así a Rukia?

Rukia sonreía en sus adrentos.

"Eso por decir que no significó nada"

-Me alegro de que te hayas quedado, Renji…-dijo Rukia mirándolo con inocencia.- Aquí, junto a mí…me alegro mucho…-dijo aproximándose a sus labios, mientras Ichigo se temía lo peor, y Renji se sentía en el cielo.  
Rukia sorprendió a los dos, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Renji, mientras que las mejillas de éste se teñían del mismo color que de sus cabellos.  
Ichigo no pudo más y agarró de la mano a Rukia, separándolo de él.

-Rukia…¿No te llamaba hace un momento Byakuya?-dijo mintiendo.

-No, Ichigo.-le repondió inocentemente.

-Seguro que te dejaste algún fuego encendido…ve a apagarlo, ¡Antes de que se queme la casa!-apuró Ichigo.

-Ichigo, no he encendido ningún fuego en toda la mañana…-contrarestó Rukia.

Ichigo no tuvo opción, y soltó una blasfemia.

-¡Tu maldito conejo lo están asando para comérnoslo esta noche!-soltó Ichigo, avergonzado.  
Rukia reaccionó y mostró alteración.

-¿Chappy…?-Rukia miró a Ichigo, confiada, para salir corriendo hacia la mansión-¡Chappy!

Ya cuando Rukia se alejó, Renji fue el primero en hablar.

-No ha cambiado…es tan ella…-dijo como si fuera su esposa.

-Ya…-lo ignoró Ichigo.

Renji lo miró, y se rió.

-Parece que quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿no?-dedujo- Ella es tan…inocente.

-¿¡Inocente!?-se alteró Ichigo.-¿¡Esa…esa…cosa…inocente!?-dijo haciéndose referencia a la mujer que le acababa de provocar en frente de sus ojos.

Renji lo miró con una sonrisa, y al final habló.

-Allí donde la ves…Rukia ni siquiera ha besado nunca a nadie…-Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Por eso temblaba tanto…ayer?-Ella siempre ha estado atada a los Kuchiki, que nunca le han dado un mínimo de libertad. Siempre la han protegido como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que temieran que se rompiese… No ha tenido libertad, de hacer amigos como le gustaría…ella es fuerte, diciendo que no le importa pero…-bajó la cabeza, tristemente-ni siquiera yo, puedo hacerla feliz…

Ichigo se sintió idiota.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle eso…a una persona así?

"Supongo que para Rukia…sí que significó algo…sentiría…"

"…libertad…"

Apretó los dientes, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

"Soy un completo idiota…"

Salió corriendo en busca de Rukia, abandonando allí a Renji.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué…?-pudo decir antes de que Ichigo desapareciera.

-¡Maldito seas!-gruñó Rukia.-¡A Chappy no le pasaba nada!

Ahora estaba muy furiosa con Ichigo, por haberla engañado.

-¡Maldito cabeza de zanahoria!-gritó.

-¿Es que nunca te cansas del mismo insulto?-insinuó Ichigo a sus espaldas.  
Rukia se giró, ruborizada, y le reprochó.

-¡Chappy está genial! ¡Eres un idiota, Kurosaki! ¡Un cabeza de zanahoria celoso!

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas.

-_"¿¡Me alegro de que te hayas quedado, Renji!?"_-dijo imitando el tono de voz de Rukia- ¡Eso era una provocación!

-¡Ajá! ¡Celos!-dijo afirmando Rukia.

Ichigo la ignoró, petrificando sus palabras.

-Bah, ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de ese? ¿Y por ti? ¡Já!-concluyó Ichigo.

Al minuto, se arrepintió, ya que recordó lo que le dijo Renji.

"Ella…nunca tuvo libertad."

"Mierda…mierda…"  
Dijo para sí girándose, para encontrarse una Rukia con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres…un idiota…-susurró Rukia.

-¿Có…mo?-dijo Ichigo al no escucharla bien.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, INSENSIBLE, INCAPAZ DE ACEPTAR TUS PROPIOS CELOS!-gritaba mirándole con los ojos llorosos llenos de rabia.

-Rukia…-susurró Ichigo, mientras Rukia gritaba sus cualidades mientras arremetía puñetazos contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

"Tiene razón. Soy un cobarde que no es capaz de aceptar…sus sentimientos"

Notó que su corazón se estaba acelerando, y que le entraron unas ganas increíbles de hacer algo. No se iba a reprimir.

-¡Tonto, más que tonto, cabeza de vegetal naranj…!

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos.

Ichigo había fusionado sus labios con los de Rukia, callándola de sus palabras.  
La abrazó por detrás con fuerza, pegándola más a su cuerpo, mientras movía sus labios, ansiosos de más, y más.  
Rukia estaba petrificada. Era su primer beso. No sabía qué hacer. Dejó hacer a Ichigo, mientras se entregaba completamente a aquel beso.

En menos de un segundo, los labios de Rukia temblaban, ante los frenéticos labios de Ichigo que la acariciaban, haciendo que se quedara sin aire y que su corazón volara desbocado.

Ichigo pasó sus manos a su rostro, impidiendo que Rukia separara sus labios de los de él para tomar aire, no quería, ni un solo segundo despegar los labios de ella. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo de vértigo, mientras sujetaba su rostro acariciando su cara, su cabello, y el aroma que desprendía.

Notó que Rukia se estaba asfixiando frente a sus besos, y con gran esfuerzo condujo sus labios hacia su cuello, empujándola contra la pared, sediento de ella.

Rukia respiraba atropelladamente, mientras temblaba en los brazos de Ichigo.

Al pasar por la misma marca, soltó un gemido, que solo hizo que Ichigo aumentara el ritmo y su sed.  
Ichigo tragó saliva, y la miró, anonadado.  
Tras unos minutos, volvió a la carga, no quería pensar.  
Rukia lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-No…Ichigo…yo…-temblaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba asustada, nunca había sentido nada así.  
Ichigo la ignoró, y plantó un dulce beso en los suyos. Esta vez era más tranquilo, más jugoso.  
Rukia pudo disfrutar más de esas caricias, más suaves, dejándose hacer por Ichigo.

-Ese…era tu primer…beso… ¿verdad?-dijo casi sin aire Ichigo muy cerca de Rukia.-dijo sonriendo complacido por lo que acababa de pasar.  
Rukia recuperó parte de su compostura, aunque no se aljó de Ichigo.

-¿¡Qu-qu…qué d-dices…!?-temblaba.  
Ichigo rió suavemente, esa fragilidad…ese miedo y ese temblor de estremecerse…era como una muñequita.  
Rukia no cabía en su vacilación ante Ichigo.  
¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

-¡Eh, tú, maldita zanahoria parlante, no permito que...!- los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos al notar un suave roce en sus finos labios.

Ichigo la había besado, con un beso apasionado, intenso, y ahora estaba bebiendo de él como si de agua se tratase.

Cuando Ichigo despegó los labios del jugoso sabor de los de Rukia, esta se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿¡P-pe-pe-pero...qué...a-c-c-abas...d-de hacer....!?-tartamudeaba, temblando sonrojada.

-Lo que me da la gana. Lo he hecho porque no había forma de callarte esa bocaza.-Ichigo mostraba una imborrable sonrisa de victoria, mientras continuaba haciéndole burla.

-¡Serás...eres un desvergonzado sin coraz...!

Rukia había sido interrumpida de nuevo, y el causante era el mismo. Los jugosos párpados labiales de ese cabeza de mandarina. Esa mandarina que la volvía loca nada más tocarla. Esa mandarina erizaba su cabello cada vez que sus labios tocaban su piel, con tanto ímpetu.

Cuando se separaron, a Rukia le latía el corazón fuertemente, que pareciese que se iba a salir del pecho.

-Eso lo hice porque tú querías...-susurró Ichigo en el lóbulo de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

Rukia mantuvo la parte que le quedaba de compostura.

-Encima...dos...dos veces...-bajó la cabeza, para solo levantar la vista y mirar intensamente a Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, proclamando única ley en el estado de la anatomía de Rukia, su boca la única presidenta.

Besó frenéticamente los labios de Rukia, quienes no se detenían, haciéndole empequeñecer los besos de Ichigo.

Ichigo cogió su rostro entre sus manos, como temiendo perderla, y bebió, de aquel beso que lo hacía latir tan rápidamente el corazón. Su mente estaba "desenchufada" Allí solo existían las hormonas provocando colisiones entre aquellos dos.

-Este...porque yo lo quería...-susurró, en los mismos labios de Rukia, mientras los acariciaba más lentamente, dejando la savia dulce en ellos.

De repente, una voz resonó ante sus espaldas.

-¿Ru..rukia?¿Ichigo…?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, atemorizados

Los habían descubierto.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHHA. Os lo dejo ahí xDDD ¿Qué os pareció su primer beso? Bueno, primero, segundo, tercero... xD_

_¡Nos vemos~!_

_

* * *

_

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*  
_


	5. Ocultándose tras una máscara I

_¡LO SÉ! Después de medio siglo, pero AL FIN acabé, y colgué capítulo... Los exámenes son horribles ;_;, y no me dejaron continuar la historia ;_;... _

_Pero por fin, ¡terminé! Os dejo la primera parte del capítulo 4, ¡Espero que os guste! _

_P.D.: Acorté el título, era demasiado largo .__.  
_

_**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, tristemente, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

** Ocultándose tras una máscara de papel transparente (I)  
**

-¿Ru…rukia? ¿Ichigo…?-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, atemorizados.  
Un chico de cabellos rojos intensos, que acababa de ver aquel arrebato pasional, estaba petrificado mirándolos ante la escena.

-No…puede ser…-dijo aún, parpadeando-Esto…esto es lo que llaman… ¿incest…?

Se oyó de repente un sonido abrupto de agua, como si algo o alguien hubiera caído en ella.

Rukia salió de agua del lago en el que se había tirado aposta hace apenas un segundo.  
-¡RENJI!-dijo impidiendo que continuara de hablar- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Menos mal que llegaste!-sonrió de oreja a oreja, tratando de disimular la escena.- Verás…me había caído al agua…-dijo Rukia enseñando sus ropas mojadas-…e Ichigo estaba por aquí cerca y ehm…me ahogué y… ¿Cómo se dice cuando te salvan…?-decía Rukia mientras comprobaba que Renji se lo tragaba.

-Le hice el boca a boca-concluyó Ichigo, siguiéndole la corriente con una enorme sonrisa.

Ichigo miró intensamente a Rukia. No le importaba tener que volver a hacerle el "boca a boca" a Rukia, delante de Renji.

Ante esto, Rukia se ruborizó, y ocultó su rostro entre sus ropas mojadas.

-Sí…boca…a…boca…-concluyó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, degustando los restos del sabor de Ichigo.

Renji los miraba crédulo, pensando qué debería hacer.

-Rukia, ese lago no tendrá de altura más de 30 centímetros…

-Por muy poco profundo que sea un lago, la enana siempre acabará ahogándose en él.-dijo Ichigo riéndose y a la vez encubriendo la escena.

-¡Maldito descerebrado!-gritó Rukia. Por alguna razón, no era capaz de llegar a más insultos. Estaba ensimismada con lo que acababa de pasar.

Su corazón retumbaba, como si le estuvieran dando golpes.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, ante de los ávidos besos de Ichigo.

Giró el rostro mirando a Ichigo. Este le mostraba una sonrisa complacida. Rukia se sonrojó, aún más.

Renji se estaba empezando a hartar.

-¿Esperáis que me lo trague?-dijo finalmente-¡Lo que acabo de ver es algo incest…!

-¡Renji! ¿¡Es que acaso no confías en mí!?-dijo Rukia, impidiendo que continuara.

Rukia miró con cara de perrito faldero a Renji, y el corazón de este se ablandó.  
"Yo te creo, siempre lo hago. Aunque me digas que algo es blanco, y yo vea que sobresalga por su negrura, yo te creeré y sé que será blanco."

-Claro que sí, Rukia, tienes razón.-dijo Renji, más convencido sus palabras que él mismo.-Como puedo esperar…tú con…-miró a Ichigo con desprecio-…este.-terminó dirigiéndose a Ichigo como si fuera un desecho humano que no tenía comparación con la fragilidad de Rukia.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿¡Qué pasa si está conmigo!?-reprochó, molestó, acercándose peligrosamente a Renji.

Rukia miró a Ichigo, tristemente. Ella también había agradecido ese gesto de Ichigo, pero sabía que era imposible seguir con esa tontería…

-Basta Ichigo…-dijo posando una mano en el pecho de Ichigo para retenerlo.  
Ichigo reaccionó a ese contacto, y miró a Rukia intensamente.

Rukia apartó la vista con rubor y la dirigió a Renji.

-Basta Renji…-dijo mirándole con tristeza- Me alegro de que me creas…con eso me basta.-en el fondo le daba remordimiento y pena engañar a su amigo así…  
¿Desde cuándo encubría a ese descerebrado?

-De acuerdo.-se relajó Renji, y a continuación miró a Rukia, cogiéndola de las manos, alejándola de Ichigo-¿Quieres que salgamos después, a la feria que se celebra a las afueras del pueblo?-dijo con una sonrisa como si Ichigo no estuviera, echando humo por detrás de ellos.

-Oh, Renji eso es…-empezó sorprendida Rukia.

-¡NO! ¡Definitivamente, no!-chilló agarrando a Rukia apartándola de Renji y aprisionándola contra su pecho.

Rukia se sonrojó, y volvió a notar como el temerario palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo.  
-¿¡Pero quien eres tú para decidir por ella!?-protestó, atrayendo a Rukia a sí mismo.- ¿Acaso eres su novio?-le reprochó.

"Mierda".-maldijo Ichigo.  
"Si tan solo…no fuera su hermano…-pensó débilmente Ichigo-…le podría cruzar la cara a esa piña."

-No… ¡pero soy su hermano!-Ichigo se arrepintió de cada una de las palabras que dijo. ¿Su hermano? ¿Un hermano besaba a su "hermana"? ¿Un hermano sentía aquello tan fuerte por su "hermana"?-¿Acaso tú si eres su novio?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Renji calló, no tenía nada que reprochar. Él era solo un amigo.  
Solo…  
…un amigo.  
Rukia se sentía como en un partido de tenis, ambos devolvían los insultos… ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganar el premio? ¿Qué premio? ¿Ella? ¿Acaso era un premio que se podía poseer?

Rukia se deshizo de los brazos del pelirrojo y reprochó, para ambos.

-¡No soy ningún estúpido objeto de nadie!-Ambos la ignoraron, como sordos.

-¡Competiremos para ver quién la lleva a la feria!-dijo Renji entusiasmado.

-¡Vas a morder el polvo, piña roja!- le animó Ichigo.

-¿¡Alguien me está escuchando!?-Rukia echaba humo. ¿Iban a pelearse por ella? ¡Qué estúpido!

-Será mejor que te prepares, Ichigo. A las 5 competiremos. El ganador llevará a Rukia a la feria de esta noche. Será mejor que te vayas quitando la idea de ganar de la cabeza.-soltó con aires de superioridad Renji, alejándose dirigiéndose hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

-¡Maldita piña…!-maldijo Ichigo, cuando recibió una patada en el estómago de un pequeño pie.

-¡Estúpido!-le pegó otra patada más fuerte a Ichigo, esta vez más cerca de sus "partes nobles"

-Maldita…enana…-la miró con rencor.

-¿¡Qué te crees que soy!? ¿Un objeto que puedes ganar, o poseer? ¡Eres un estúpido, mandarina!-dijo dándole puñetazos en la cabeza, cuando Ichigo paró sus dos manos agarrándolas ambas con las dos manos.

-No iba a dejar que te fueras con ése a dónde quiera que iba a llevar.-dijo mirando intensamente a una sonrojada Rukia.

-¡.."É-ése", es mi amigo de la infancia, tonto!-dijo tratando de zafarse de sus manos, aunque Ichigo se lo impedía.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.  
En un segundo, impulsó a Rukia, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas, mientras Ichigo se colocaba encima de ella, a cuatro patas, y agarrándola fuertemente por las manos.  
Acercó su rostro a ella, tanto que podía oír su agitada respiración.

-Por cómo te miraba, creo que él no te veía solo como una amiga…-insinuó, acercándose a su rostro, teniendo la tentación de sus labios justo a su alcance.

Rukia se ruborizó aún más, y su corazón se empezó a desbocar.

-¿¡Y-y…tú!?-dijo tratando de que los ruiditos de su pecho cesaran-¿¡Tú no me ves solo como una hermana!?

Ichigo carraspeó. La palabra "hermana" le traía mal sabor de boca.  
-¡Idiota! ¡Nada dice que somos hermanos, solo unos estúpidos papeles!-dijo como auto convenciéndose más a él que a Rukia.

-¡Ba…baka! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que somos…!-dijo, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ichigo, se habían acercado demasiado a los de ella.

-¿Acaso tú…-dijo ascendiendo sus labios hasta la mejilla de la chica-me ves…como a un hermano…?-sus labios de perdieron en el aroma de la chica, ahora había vuelto a descender y ahora se encontraba besando febrilmente el cuello de Rukia.

Rukia se estremeció, sentía un ligero sentimiento…tal vez placer, tal vez pudor…

Solo sabía que se sentía bien…no quería que Ichigo parase, pero a la vez quería detenerlo.

Ichigo no pudo aguantar más y pasó una mano por debajo de Rukia, poniéndola en su espalda, e impulsándola hacia arriba, acercándola más a él, elevándola en el aire.

Rukia sintió una leve corriente eléctrica al rozar su cuerpo con el de Ichigo…

Ahora Ichigo buscaba desesperadamente los labios de Rukia, los cuales estaban teñidos de rojo, como sus mejillas.

Ichigo los acarició no una, sino otra, y otra, y otra…saboreando todo el tiempo que habían perdido.  
Ichigo empezó a buscar más contacto, sus impulsos hablaban por él, y empezó a investigar el cuerpo de Rukia, con sutiles caricias que las hacían sentir únicas a cada una de ellas.

El cuerpo de Ichigo ardía en pasión, y buscaba fusionase con el de Rukia.

Ichigo siguió besando cada parte de la anatomía de Rukia.  
Rukia sintió como una parte se humedecía en ella, y no entendió nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquella sensación de presión y satisfacción…?  
Notó que Ichigo buscaba más, y de cedió pararlo.

-Ichi…-fue callada por un beso en los labios de este, que la dejó aturdida-I-Ichigo…deberíamos…parar…-musitó apenas.

Ichigo seguía desenfrenado, no oía nada.

-I-ichigo…-dijo, en un esfuerzo que le escuchara-I… ¡ichigo…!-intentó gritar pero solo le salió un fuerte gemido al notar que Ichigo intensificaba sus acciones.

Ichigo estaba ebrio de ella…  
-Ichigo…-trató de decir Rukia-¡MALDITA SEA ICHIGO, SUÉLTAME!-gritó de repente, rompiendo el momento de ambos, y devolviéndole la cordura a Ichigo.

-¡Idiota, como se te ocurre romper un momento así!-reprochó Ichigo, molesto y ruborizado.

-¡Tonto! ¿¡Qué pretendías hacer!?-logró devolverle, aún más roja que él.

-¡Enana, esas cosas no se saben! ¡Solo tienes que dejar…pasar el momento! Como…antes…-dijo, rememorando su primer beso con Rukia, hace apenas veinte minutos.

Rukia pensó en lo mismo…y bajó la mirada.

-¡Fue por tu culpa…!-dijo culpándole de algo a Ichigo-¡Devuélveme mis labios vírgenes!-dijo extendiendo una mano ante Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola, y le cerró la mano, depositando un beso entre sus dedos.  
-Tonta, esas cosas no se devuelven…-dijo mirándola a los ojos- Además…¿No me negarás que no te gustó, verdad?-dijo, insinuando.

A Rukia le absorbió el pudor.

-¡Maldito descerebrado! ¡Ojalá pierdas la competición de lo que sea, maldita naranja!-dijo sonrojada, mientras golpeaba a un Ichigo feliz y risueño.

_"Esta enana… Definitivamente, no te dejaré ir, pequeña"-_pensó Ichigo mientras vivía la escena.

* * *

Nuevamente, perdón por tardar... espero que no me odieis mucho xDU

* * *

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*_


	6. Ocultándose tras una máscara II

_¡Wohohoi~!_

_Esta vez, actualizé más pronto. Es la segunda parte del capítulo 4, ¡espero que os guste!_

**Disclaimer****: No son míos. Los personajes, digo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

**Ocultándose tras la máscara de papel transparente (II)**

_Tic tac, tic tac_

Ya eran las 5.

Ichigo esperaba impaciente en el patio del jardín Kuchiki a Renji.

Rukia estaba a su lado, lamentándose cada vez más de la absurda idea.

La competición se iba a celebrar en la misma feria que se organizaba en el pueblo esta noche.

Competirían…y el "ganador" se quedaría con el pequeño premio, con "Rukia" mientras que el perdedor se tendría que resentir a repararse del grupo en y volver.

-¡Maldito narrador! ¡No me trates como a un premio!-cuchicheaba sobre mi persona una pequeña Rukia enfurecida.

-¡Maldito…!

"No dejaré que esa piña esté solo con la enana… es MI enana y solo tengo derecho a estar con ella YO."-interrumpieron la pequeña abertura fuera de contexto los pensamientos de Ichigo.

-¿¡Cómo que "_TU_" enana!?-reprochó Rukia.

-¡Eh! ¡Son mis pensamientos! ¿Qué haces tú hurgando aquí?-repuso, ceñudo.

-¡Cualquiera oiría tus pensamientos si los gritas así, pedazo de burro!

-De cualquier manera, no voy a dejar que ese te toque un solo pelo…-dijo mientras se internaba en sus pensamientos…

"A saber lo que ese podría hacer…con Rukia a solas…"

Ichigo se empezó a imaginar un "teatro", a una Rukia que caminaba tranquilamente por la feria…

…agarrada de un chico pelirrojo que no hacía más que mirarla intensamente.

"-Rukia…yo…-se impulsó a decir el Renji de la imaginación de Ichigo a Rukia- yo…-y antes de que acabara la agarró por la espalda, iba a besarla…"

-¡NOO!-chilló el Ichigo verdadero-¡Definitivamente no! ¡Si ni siquiera ha dicho nada! ¡Yo por lo menos coqueteo antes de pasar a la acción!-jadeó, intranquilo por su imaginación… ¿¡Acaso podía ser peor!?-¡Un momento! ¿Y sí…?

Ichigo volvió a imaginarse ese "_teatro personal_".

"Rukia caminaba tranquilamente por la feria…

…cuando un enorme chico de pelos rojizos apareció junto a ella, con una enorme sonrisa."

"-Hola, preciosa… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-inquirió, impotente el pelirrojo.

-Ru-rukia…-dijo débilmente la pequeña.

-Rukia…es un nombre… ¡MUY BONITO!-gritó, mientras se iba acercando a ella peligrosamente con la mirada llena de lujuria consumida.

-So-socorro…-quiso gritar, pero un beso rápido de Renji tapó sus palabras.- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, sálvame, sálvame!-sin saber cómo, ahora el pelirrojo se había…transformado en un dragón enorme, y Rukia descansaba en sus garras, gritando el nombre de su "amado".

-¡No te preocupes, MI enana, te salvaré de ese indeseable!-gritó para sí, en la realidad.

-¿Estás borracho?-preguntó Rukia mirándole con algo de miedo…

En ese instante, un chico pelirrojo con un kimono grisáceo y fresco, con un abanico entre sus manos, aparecía ante ellos.

-¡Bien! ¿A qué esperas para cambiarte, estúpido? ¿No pensarás ir a la feria así vestido?-dijo haciendo referencia a las ropas "normales" que vestía Ichigo- ¡Hasta Rukia ya lo suponía y ha venido preparada…!  
¡No como tú!- en ese momento empezó a reír desmesuradamente.

-Tú…-maldijo en voz baja al pelirrojo. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Rukia. Antes estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había tenido tiempo de observar el precioso yukata con el que se brindaba Rukia. El Yukata era blanco inmaculado, con pequeñas flores estampadas que se amoldaban muy bien a su cuerpo. Parecía estar hecho para ella. Rukia no tenía muchos "atributos" que resaltar de su cuerpo, pero ese yukata le quedaba realmente bien, la hacía parecer frágil, y liviana.

Ichigo se sonrojó al mirarla, aunque le costaba aceptarlo, la enana estaba "bonita" vestida así.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Hay alguien en esa cabeza de mandarina?! ¡Ichigo!-llamó Rukia sin que éste la escuchara posteriormente ensimismado por su belleza.

-Ah…sí.-dijo aún embobado, y entró apresurado enrojecido a cambiarse.

La familia le prestó un kimono antiguo a Ichigo, que se lo puso sin pensar. El Kimono era azul oscuro, con algunos retoques en blanco. Le quedaba bastante bien, y hacía juego cvon su cabello anaranjado.  
Perdió las manos en su kimono y se dispuso a reunirse con Rukia y "la piña".

Ya en la feria…empezaba la diversión.

Rukia se quedaba alucinada con la feria del pueblo. Nunca había ido a una feria. Su hermano siempre estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos familiares, y decía que era muy "basto" esas fiestas de los pueblerinos. Siempre tenía que mostrarse una "Kuchiki", una señorita con esos aspectos. En cierto modo, siempre se sentía "sola". No podía ni mucho menos mostrar lo que sentía, era débil para el honor de su familia…Ella añoraba esas fiestas… ella realmente quería ir algún día a una de ellas.

Recorría cada rincón de la feria, ensimismada con los farolillos de colores que adornaban las calles. Iba agarrando de una mano a Renji, y de la otra a Ichigo. Eran felices.

-¡AAH!-gritó Rukia al ver un puesto de algodón de azúcar- ¡Quiero eso!-miró con ojos de perrito faldero a Ichigo- Ichigo…cómprame…uno…-dijo débilmente mientras parpadeaba fingiendo.

Ichigo se ruborizó al ver esa acción venida de Rukia. Era imposible que se resistiera…

-¡Está bien!-dijo girando su rostro ruborizado, acercándose al puesto- ¿Cuánto cuest…? ¡AHH!-gritó, de repente al ver que el algodón dulce tenía forma familiar…

-¡CHAPPY!-gritó Rukia al ver a su conejo hasta en aquel dulce rosa.- ¡ICHIGO! ¡Quiero uno, quiero uno, quiero uno!-se agitaba de un lado para otro como una niña pequeña.

-¡No pienso comprarte esa cosa del maldito conejo!-reprochó, con vergüenza.

-¡Pero…!-Rukia fue detenida por un pelirrojo que acudía con su monedero al puesto del dulce.

-No te preocupes, Rukia. Ignora a esa maldita naranja.-dijo sonriéndole, tratando de conquistarla.-Yo te lo compr…-pero antes de que pudiera sacar el dinero, Ichigo ya se había apresurado a coger el algodón y a depositar unas monedas a la dueña del puesto.

-Aquí tienes-dijo tendiéndole el algodón a Rukia.

-¡Gracias Ichigo!-dijo Rukia sonriendo felizmente mientras se inclinaba para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del sonrojado Ichigo.

Ichigo parpadeó. No se podía creer. ¿Rukia…..le había besado?

El corazón le empezó a pegar una aceleración en su sistema nervioso.  
Todo su cuerpo palpitaba.

Se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello, mientras se giraba para observar a una pequeña enana comiendo felizmente su algodón dulce de ese conejo…

-Solo tú enana…-murmuró Ichigo.

"…eres capaz de hacerme sentir esto."-finalizó en sus pensamientos.

-Punto para mí.-aclaró Ichigo mirando a Renji con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Maldito! ¡Vamos allí, a ver quien se lleva el segundo punto!-dijo señalando a un pequeño puesto dónde había un juego, de cazar peces con redes de papel.

-¡Vas a morder el polvo, piña roja!

Las monedas que iban derrochando eran una, y otra, y otra. Pocas veces lograban cazar pececitos. Ichigo consiguió atrapar 3 en la primera ronda. Renji ninguno…

-¡JÁ! ¡Segundo punto para mí!-dijo alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado!-dijo rojo de furia, más que su cabello- ¡Vamos a ese!

Fueron a continuación a otro juego, de tirar dardos, para explotar unos globos. Ichigo era bastante bueno, y como era de esperar, venció al pelirojo.  
Fueron a varios juegos, mientras perdieron la pista a Rukia.

-¡Y con esto vencí!-dijo anotándose la 6ª victoria-¡Ya te puedes estar largando para dejarme a solas con MI enana!-dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡Maldito…! ¡Cómo le hagas algo…!-dijo apretando los dientes, cuando fue consciente que Rukia no estaba con ellos.- ¿Y Rukia?  
Ichigo se sobresaltó. Miró hacia los lados, pero no estaba.

-¡Esa enana! ¿Dónde estará? ¡Capaz es de perderse con lo enana que es!-dijo Ichigo revolviéndose el cabello.

-¡Idiota! ¡Rukia nunca estuvo en este pueblo ni en una feria…! ¡Puede estar perdida y sola…!-dijo alertando a Ichigo.

-Sola…-Ichigo pensó.

"Ella siempre estuvo sola. Nunca tuvo a nadie con quien mostrar su sentimientos, con que llorar, con quien reír, con quien salir a una simple feria. Su hermano era demasiado formal para esos sentimientos… "

"No puede estar sola. No mientras esté yo a su lado"-dijo Ichigo, apretando los puños.

-¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Tú vuelve a la mansión!-dijo alejándose perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¡Pero Ichigo…!-alcanzó a decir Renji. Suspiró, al recordar cómo lo encubrió antes- ¿Por qué Rukia confía en ti…así…?

Ichigo corría por toda la feria, ya la oscuridad penetraba en la feria, solo dejando como ayuda para perseverar la luz, los débiles farolillos de colores.

-¡Rukia!-gritaba ichigo- ¡Maldita sea, ¿¡Dónde estás!?!-su respiración se cortó de repente, cuando vió una débil figura en la oscuridad, en frente del puesto de los peces. Esa figura era hermosa, alumbrada por la luz de la luna y la de los farolillos… Poseía una mirada triste, y monótona a la soledad. Era ella.

-¡Ruk…!-le dio tiempo a pronunciar a Ichigo antes de que una voz se oyera cerca.

-¡Pero mamá, yo lo quiero!-suplicaba señalando un peluche un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, mientras agarraba el yukata de su madre, quien le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza- ¡Por favor, déjame intentarlo, mamá!

-Pero hijo, no tenemos más dinero…además estos juegos son difíciles y…

-Mamá…-sollozó el pequeño.

Rápidamente, Rukia se acercó, interrumpiendo entre ambos, mirando al dueño del puesto.

-Deme una red.-dijo decidida. Cuando la obtuvo, miró al pequeño- ¡Tranquilo, yo te lo conseguiré!-dijo arremangándose el yukata mientras se disponía a cazar los peces.  
La red se rompió.

-¡Maldición…!-dijo lamentándose, cuando miró al tendero- ¡Deme otra!

El tendero le dio otra, asustado.

-¡VAMOS!-y se dispuso a coger de nuevo los peces, cuando de nuevo la red se rompió…

-¡Estas redes son demasiado finas!-protestó, al tendero.

-P-pero señorita…

El niño empezó a sollozar de nuevo, creyéndolo todo perdido.

-¡No te preocupes…! ¡Lo conseguiré para ti!-dijo Rukia, no muy segura de sus palabras, entregándole otra moneda al tendero dispuesta a conseguir el peluche.

-¡Vamos...!-pudo decir antes de que fuera interrumpida, por unos brazos que se apresuraron en abrazarla por detrás, mientras una mano de aquel abrazo se posaba en la suya que sujetaba la red, mientras la internaba en el agua suavemente, hasta cazar un pequeño pez. No se rompió la red.

-No tienes que tirar tan fuerte…-susurró en la oreja de la chica Ichigo, abrazándola por detrás.  
El corazón de Rukia se había acelerado. La estaba abrazando, en esa pose tan vergonzosa en medio de toda la multitud…  
Ichigo, impulsó de nuevo la red, con la mano de Rukia, y cazó dos peces más.

-¡Oh! ¡Enhorabuena, joven! ¡Puede elegir el peluche que quiera!-dijo el tendero felicitando a Ichigo.  
Ichigo se separó a duras penas de Rukia, mientras le susurraba al lóbulo de la oreja…

-Es tuyo.-con una sonrisa.

A Rukia aún le iba el corazón demasiado rápido para reaccionar.  
Aún ruborizada, se dirigió al niño.

-¡E-e-e…elig…elige el q-que-qui-quieras…!-dijo tartamudeando, más roja que un tomate.

-¡Ese de allí!-dijo señalando a un peluche de un león, que estaba al lado de…

-¡CHAPPY!-gritó Rukia, al ver una careta de su Chappy, ensimismada, dirigiéndose al chiquillo-¿No quieres mejor, ese conejito tan bonito?-dijo, intentando convencerlo.

-¡No! ¡Quiero al león, al león! –dijo ignorando a Rukia, ilusionado.

-P-pero…-dijo Rukia, obsesionada con su Chappy…

-Vamos, coge uno, enana.-dijo Ichigo detrás suya mientras sostenía un cubo con otros tres peces que había ganado anteriormente.-¡Solo por esta vez te dejaré llevar ese estúpido conejo!  
Rukia sonrió, lentamente, mientras abrazaba a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias…Ichigo.-dijo ruborizada. No le importaba que le viesen No le importaba su orgullo. Tenía ganas de abrazarle. Quería abrazarle. Y no iba a reprimir sus sentimientos de ello.  
Ichigo se ruborizó, y temblando, la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras las mariposas de su estómago retomaban el vuelo, más rápidamente.

-Gracias onii-san.-dijo con una sonrisa a Rukia.

-¡En verdad le tienes que agradecer a Ichigo…!-dijo riéndose, cuando se dio cuenta que el peli naranja no estaba.-¿Ichigo…?-pudo decir antes de que una mano la agarrara y la llevara rápidamente, corriendo a través de toda la feria, saliendo de ella.  
Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Rukia jadeando pudo soltar:

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-dijo Rukia, antes de que se quedara sin aliento de nuevo, estaba frente a un gran puesto de comida, típico japonés, que daba cabida a una pequeña terraza donde se veía toda la feria.

-Es…genial…-pudo decir antes de que Ichigo la tomara de la mano, sonriente.

-¿Quieres comer?-dijo, rascándose la mejilla, mirando ruborizado hacia otro lado-Ahora estamos sin la piña, el muy tonto perdió y…bueno….yo quería…

Rukia se apresuró a contestar.  
Le cogió de las manos, e inclinada, lo besó de nuevo, muy cerca de sus labios, aunque sin llegar a rozarlos.

-Me encantaría.-susurró, aún en los labios de Ichigo.

A Ichigo le retumbaba el corazón. De repenté, sintió un frenesí, de besarla... tenía la tentación justo a un milímetro…

Justo entonces, Rukia rompió la conexión, entrando al puesto de comida cogiendo de la mano a Ichigo sonriente.

Las agujas de reloj aprisionaban los segundos, empujándolos a darse prisa en su marcha en dar la vuelta completa al reloj.

El silencio era el presidente de aquel momento de tensión, imposible de cortar.

Ichigo no sabía aún como había llegado a eso.  
¿Enamorarse? Imposible. Si no recordaba mal, la última "novia" que tuvo fue un capricho de 2 meses, con una compañera de su clase, Orihime Inoue. Y la verdad, desde aquello, no había pensado en ello; había olvidado lo que era "enamorarse".

No quitaba la vista de ella, estaba como hipnotizado. Hace ya una semana que llevaba en aquella casa...y desde entonces, todo estaba cambiando.

Rukia se dio cuenta de su persistente mirada, y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué estás mirando, mandarina?-reprochó.

Ichigo siguió mirándola, la había escuchado, pero era incapaz de reprocharle algo a la cara, o tan si quiera reaccionar a apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido hace poco y su ceño se frunció, dejando paso al resentimiento. Giró el rostro y resopló, buscando una escusa.

-La cara tan dura que tienes de coquetear tan abiertamente con Renji delante mía.-dijo poniéndose en pie, rememorando antiguos momentos.

-¿Son celos lo que huelo por aquí?-la sonrisa malévola de Rukia se ensanchó.

-Lo único que olerás es al conejo llamado "Chappy" que están asando hoy para comer....-dijo soltando una blasfemia.

Rukia dio un golpe en la mesa fuertemente.

-¡Deja de meter a Chappy en esto!-se asustó al oir lo que dijo Ichigo-No...es cierto, ¿verdad, Ichigo?

Ichigo se puso a reir desmesuradamente.

-¡Jaja! ¿En serio te lo creíste? ¡Qué inocente eres, enana!-dijo riendo entre dientes.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ojalá Renji te hubiera ganado, maldito idiota! ¡Él sabe tratar mejor a las personas!-le restregó a Ichigo.

-Ugh...-hizo mal gesto al oír pronunciar a ese cretino en la conversación.- ¿¡Tanto te hubiera gustado estar con él!?- pronunciar aquello enfureció aún más a Ichigo.- Rukia... ¿Qué tienes exactamente con él? ¡Habla!-refunfuñó Ichigo.  
Se encontraban en una parte alejada del puesto, podría decirse que alejados, comiendo en el césped que había cerca de él.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿No estarás celoso, no, descere...?

Rukia se detuvo, ya que Ichigo la había agarrado con fuerza del brazo y la había empujado de repente contra el césped, cayendo de bruces y ahora había colocado ambas manos junto a su cabeza, aprisionándola.

-Sí, estoy celoso.-admitió, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola, con fuego en los ojos- Y mucho.-conluyó.  
Rukia no supo qué contestar.

¿Ichigo…?

¿Celoso…?

¿No estaría…él…acaso…?

-¿No…no…no estarás…enam…?-pudo susurrar Rukia, antes de que Ichigo, con rubor y pudor en el rostro se acercara a sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos, depositando un beso junto a ellos, aspirando el aroma que desprendía Rukia.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ni él lo sabía…

La atracción que sentí por Rukia era demasiado fuerte…

Ichigo liberó la otra mano de Rukia, para poder, con la suya acariciar su rostro, suavemente.  
Bajó su rostro a su pecho, mientras ponía una oreja en su corazón.  
Iba relativamente rápido.

-Parece que tu corazón está algo…acelerado.-dijo complacido Ichigo, sonriendo, alegre de ello.

-Descer…-musitó, apenas, mientras Ichigo volvía a subir el rostro al suyo.  
Se alejó un poco, y dejó reposar sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Rukia. Podía notar el dulce aliento níveo que se esparcía cerca de él. Su respiración. Quería besarla. Necesitaba besarla.

-B-bésame.-musitó, a duras penas Rukia, mientras el corazón le iba a cien por hora.

Ichigo no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Rukia…había dicho…que la besara?  
Se ruborizó, más aún, mientras su cuerpo tenía más y más sed de ella.  
No se iba a reprimir. Ahora no.

Se dispuso a besarla, justo cuando un sonido de una explosión los sorprendió a ambos.  
Unos fuegos de colores que estallaban en el cielo brindaban un espectáculo de colores, tras ellos.

Ambos se levantaron, colocándose mientras miraban ensimismados los fuegos artificiales.  
Ichigo cogió a Rukia de la mano, cogiéndola, de nuevo llevándola a otro lugar.

-¡E-espera, Ichigo!-pudo decir, antes de que Ichigo la llevara a un gran mirador, donde se veían  
perfectamente los fuegos artificiales, y la feria, abajo, iluminado por la noche y los farolillos.

-Son…preciosos…-musitó apenas, mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa del fulgor de los fuegos. Miró a Ichigo, feliz de ese momento- Es perfecto, Ichigo…-dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo sonrió, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te equivocas, enana…-dijo, mientras descendió su rostro, y besó los labios de la morena, causando un fuego interior en ellos, esa liberación…era satisfactoriamente exquisita-…Ahora sí es perfecto…-dijo Ichigo, en sus mismos labios mientras volvía a besarla fugazmente, mientras sus figuras se fusionaban en la noche, entre los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

¿Y bien? ^_^

Os dejo los yukata de Rukia, Renji e Ichigo:

**Rukia:** .com/albums/r104/dannydesigns/gallery_426_20_

**Renji e Ichigo: ** (El de Ichigo es el azul de la izquierda, el principal con el cinturón amarillo y el de Renji, es el gris que lleva el chico de la esquina superior derecha)

¡Trataré de traer pronto el capítulo 5!

* * *

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*_


End file.
